


Saudade (os Galleguiños) | The Marauders

by albakariann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, Bisexual Sirius Black, Eventual Smut, Gay Remus Lupin, Holidays, M/M, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Multi, Partying, Spain
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albakariann/pseuds/albakariann
Summary: Galicia, 2017. Sin normas, sin frenos y con un camión lleno de mamarracheo, Los Merodeadores deciden expandir horizontes y ver un poco de mundo antes de asentarse en la vida adulta. Así que Remus, Sirius, James, Lily y Daniel, dejan sus varitas (y a un Peter convaleciente) en casa y hacen las maletas para pasar todo el verano en el destino turístico favorito de los ingleses: la soleada España.Nota: En este fic uso parte del "canon"  y uno de los personajes que aparecen en el Marauder!Crack de Irati Jiménez (@miss_journal en livejournal).





	1. Sanxenxo, 3 de julio - primera parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist en spotify:https://open.spotify.com/user/deslixeca/playlist/1ZzMzie382UEW30KScP2fY?si=h0U3OQssQESUtf4QKIOoog  
> Se irá actualizando conforme se publiquen los capítulos :)

 

 

_Oh, will wonders ever cease?_ _? Blessed  by the mystery of love_ _._

_Mystery of Love – Sufjan Stevens._

 

—Ni de coña.

James deja ir un largo suspiro y pone los ojos en blanco. Remus echa la silla para atrás y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, exasperado, mientras Lily y Daniel intentan no reírse ante el panorama.

—Joder, Canuto, ¡que solo va a ser una noche!

—Que ya te he dicho que no, James. Paso de joderme una noche de vacaciones en ese antro de mierda.

—Pero si pasado mañana ya vamos a Viveiro... te vas a hartar de ver grupos que te gustan — interviene Lily —. Solo queremos salir esta noche.

—Pues salid, pero yo me quedo en casa.

—Empiezo a plantearme si Peter no ha tenido tan mala suerte de haber cogido una neumonía en pleno verano, porque de verdad que estás insoportable. Haz lo que quieras, pero vamos a dejar el tema.

Sirius le dedica una mirada incrédula a Remus, que este opta por ignorar.

—¡Pero si tú ni siquiera quieres ir! Además, estaría bien que dejaras de tratarme como si tuviera cinco años.

—Solo cuando dejes de comportarte como si así fuera.

Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Sirius se traga el orgullo y calla. Remus le medio sonríe, irónicamente, pellizcándole la mejilla con los nudillos y dando la conversación por zanjada cuando se levanta a fumar.

Piden una tabla de quesos, pulpo  _a feira y_ sangría,que les ayuda a relajar el ambiente. James y Sirius improvisan un juego con los pimientos de Padrón, para decidir quién paga la comida; gana el que consiga comerse uno de los picantes entero sin que nadie lo note pero, aunque estaba bastante reñido, a James le acaba traicionando la lagrimilla.

El grupo parece estar disfrutando de las maravillas gastronómicas de las tierras gallegas, pero Sirius está más callado que de costumbre y la mente de Remus sigue formulando cientos de posibles situaciones que se puedan dar esta noche. No cree que Sirius simplemente se niegue a salir, y menos estando de vacaciones, pero debe admitir que cuando se pone cabezota puede resultar terriblemente agotador tratar de razonar con él. Sabe que seguramente acabará acompañándoles, pero decide darle espacio y no volver a sacar el tema, a menos que lo haga él.

Cuando terminan de comer, pasan por el apartamento a ponerse el bañador y coger cuatro cosas para bajar a la playa. Los días anteriores se habían quedado a hacer la siesta hasta que bajaba el calor, pero siendo el penúltimo día que pasarían en Sanxenxo, querían aprovechar y darse un chapuzón.

Lily se une a un partido de voleibol con unas chicas españolas, a las que les faltaba una integrante, para jugar un pequeño torneo improvisado. James y Sirius sucumben al repentino impulso de convertirse en unos auténticos lobos de mar y alquilan un kayak para explorar las calas cercanas, y alguna locura más, que Remus no ha querido ni escuchar.

Daniel se mete en el agua un rato, mientras Remus se queda sentado en la toalla, leyendo. Cuando las miradas indiscretas y llenas de esa curiosidad que roza el fisgoneo empieza a molestarle, se echa el pareo de Lily por encima de los hombros, cubriéndose el torso. Había logrado que su reflejo en el espejo hubiera dejado de crearle aversión, pero seguía sin acostumbrarse a que la gente se le quedara mirando. Las cicatrices de la cara y los brazos ya llamaban suficientemente la atención.

Se queda tan absorto en su lectura que apenas se da cuenta de que Daniel ya ha vuelto y le está ofreciendo un refresco.

—Gracias —murmura.

Acepta la lata sin apenas apartar la vista del libro. Daniel no añade nada, pero le dedica una sonrisa radiante de las suyas y se limita a tumbarse a su lado en silencio, boca abajo, a tomar el sol.

Daniel, supuestamente, iba a reunirse con ellos directamente en el lugar del festival pero, dado que Peter todavía seguía sin estar en condiciones de hacer mucho más que ir de la cama al sofá, había terminado apuntándose a vivir la experiencia completa. Ninguno de ellos tenía problema con que Daniel fuera, cada vez con más frecuencia, un miembro más de los Merodeadores. Con Lily era distinto, porque ella siempre había sido la mejor amiga de Remus y ahora, además, era la novia de James, pero con Daniel era más complicado.

Daniel soportó ser " _el ex_ " hasta el día en el que consiguió ganarse Sirius; en el cual debieron alinearse los astros porque, después de meses, descubrieron que compartían grupos de música favoritos y, en gran parte, opiniones. Pero Daniel solo empezó a formar parte del grupo cuando Remus afirmó, por enésima vez, que no le resultaba incómodo. Ambos se consideraban buenos amigos a pesar de que, en otros aspectos, su relación no hubiera terminado de funcionar.

Y aunque no se sienta molesto  _en absoluto_ , Remus no es de piedra, por mucho que él finja lo contrario. Lo que sí es de piedra, o al menos lo parece, son los glúteos a los que se pega el bañador verde oscuro de Daniel. Corto, muy corto. Húmedo no, chorreando. Lo suficientemente enfilado con su línea de visión como para distraerle de su lectura con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir.

No es la primera vez que le pasa, en estos días. Hasta Sirius se queda mirándole, a veces, de forma completamente involuntaria. Remus podría decir que le resulta hasta gracioso, porque todavía no se acostumbra a que Sirius se fije en otros chicos. Y mucho menos en Daniel.

Cuando nota que su mirada busca excusas cada vez más malas para dejar de centrarse en entender los versos que sigue releyendo, decide tumbarse al lado de Daniel, que parece que no se ha movido ni un milímetro desde entonces. La forma más fácil y efectiva de quitarse la distracción de, literalmente, delante de sus narices.

Remus nota como, de repente, alguien aterriza sobre su espalda con suavidad, usando todo el cuerpo para dejarle un beso en la mejilla.  _A ver qué lees, Lunático_. Le imagina susurrándole sin delicadeza, con la voz ronca. Encuentra extrañamente agradable el frescor del agua mezclado con el ardor de la piel de Sirius contra la suya.

Se sienta a horcajadas encima de Remus, que se gira y se queda mirándole, sin mostrar ni un solo atisbo de emoción. Le hace esperar. Le aparta los mechones empapados de la cara y ve como le brillan los ojos como a un niño después de hacer una travesura. Saca a relucir esa sonrisa de perro malo y sinvergüenza, que todavía hace que a Remus se le acelere el pulso.

—¿Todavía sigues enfadado?

—¿Enfadado? Para nada. —Remus cierra el libro y marca la página con el dedo. Se permite sonreírle, pero todavía no le da lo que quiere —. Tampoco lo estaba antes.

Sirius se deja caer de espaldas hacia el lado libre de la toalla y se recoge el pelo en un moño mal hecho, limitándose a observar a Remus mientras lee, tumbado a su lado en silencio.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que mirarme?

Remus no recrimina, solo juega, mientras su vista sigue fija en el libro.

—Es que me pareces muy sexy cuando lees.

—¿Ah, s **í**?

Sirius asiente y se pega más a él. Sus dedos tantean el terreno cerca del bañador de Remus.

—Y sabes, Remus, pobre de mí que soy débil y la sangre no se me va solo a la cabeza, cuando lees por encima de las gafas de sol y te pellizcas el labio con los dedos porque estás concentrado.

—¿Tanta palabrería para decir que te la pongo dura, Canuto?

—Espera, espera, me he perdido. ¿En qué momento he dejado de hablar con Remus y he empezado a hablar conmigo mismo?

—¿Acaso eso es un problema para ti? —Remus se gira de nuevo, levantando la barbilla, con un gesto altanero. Sirius bufa.

—Me gustabas más cuando te hacías el tontito y me dejabas decirte guarradas. —Pega su boca a la oreja de Remus —. ¿Pero por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, por la parte en la que dejo caer sutilmente que esta noche, cuando se hayan ido los tortolitos y el monigote, puedes ponerte a leer en la superficie que más gustes.

—Así que intentando sobornarme con un polvo... — Remus siente como la mano de Sirius va deslizándose lentamente más allá de la cinturilla —. Qué bien me conoces. — Ladea la cabeza, como si fuera a encajar su boca con la de Sirius, a quien le aletea la nariz esperando un beso que nunca llega, porque Remus vuelve a girarse hacia el libro —. Pero creo que para hoy prefiero el plan de discoteca.

—No te pienso seguir el juego. — Sirius abandona.

—¿Ya le estáis dando la turra a Daniel con vuestras discusiones matrimoniales? —la voz de James les coge por sorpresa —. El torneo ha terminado ya, así que cuando queráis nos vamos.

—La verdad es que no he estado muy pendiente de lo que hablabais, ¿me he perdido algo interesante? —dice Daniel, levantándose grácilmente.

—Sin entrar mucho en detalles, estoy convenciendo a Sirius para que venga esta noche.

Daniel hace una mueca de aprobación, mientras recogen sus toallas y la nevera portátil.

—En todo caso te estoy convenciendo YO a ti de que no vayas — puntualiza Sirius.

—Tendrás que esforzarte más, entonces.

—¿Me estas poniendo a prueba?

—No, Sirius, es solo que a mí me apetece ir y no tengo por qué hacer siempre lo que tú quieres, ni tenemos por qué ir de la manita a todos lados.

—¡¿Cómo?!¿Que ya no quieres que vayamos de la manita?¿Es este el primer paso para pedirme el divorcio, Lunático? —exagera, con un tono dramático e impertinente. Sirius agarra a Daniel del brazo y le guiña un ojo, para que le siga la corriente —. Bueno, Daniel, espero que aceptes entre tus musculosos brazos, a un hombre con el corazón descuartizado por el licántropo más despiadado de toda Inglaterra.

Sirius le estruja el bíceps con la mano y silba, refrotando su mirada con la de Remus, que se limita a entornar los ojos y a devolverle una sonrisilla.

—En el  _Resu_  le damos esquinazo y nos fugamos.

—Calla y bésame. — declara Sirius. Daniel le agarra la cara con una mano y hace el amago de besarle, pero acaba dejándole un buen lametón en la mejilla. —¡Noooo!—Sirius se aparta bruscamente, grita y suelta una carcajada. Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza cuando coge a Daniel por las piernas y le levanta.

—¡Eh, bájame! —exclama, mientras Sirius intenta cargárselo al hombro. Pero el rubio abulta más que él y a Sirius le acaban fallando las fuerzas. Se desequilibra, haciendo que ambos terminen rebozados en la arena. A Daniel le da un ataque de risa.—Por Merlín, ¿pensabas que ibas a poder conmigo? — pregunta, cuando logra poder volver a hablar sin ahogarse.

— No había calentado, así que no cuenta.

—Lo que pasa es que eres un enclenque, Sirius Black. — dice Remus, sonriendo y ofreciéndole una mano a cada uno para ayudarles a levantarse.

—Puede. Pero no quiero quitarte lo único que te da fama,  _cariño_.

Se sacuden la arena. Daniel y Sirius intercambian una última sonrisa, torcida, breve, enseñando los caninos y aguantándose la mirada, como si quisieran arrebatarse el aliento el uno al otro.

Y, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Sirius pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros de Remus y le besuquea sin piedad.


	2. Sanxenxo, 3 julio - segunda parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist en spotify:https://open.spotify.com/user/deslixeca/playlist/1ZzMzie382UEW30KScP2fY?si=h0U3OQssQESUtf4QKIOoog  
> Se irá actualizando conforme se publiquen los capítulos :)

_Hablando pasan los días, que nos quedan para irnos. Yo, al bucle de tu olvido. Tú, al redil de mis instintos. Maldita dulzura la tuya._

_Maldita Dulzura –Vetusta Morla_

 

Se tumban a descansar un rato antes de empezar a arreglarse para salir. El apartamento se queda rápidamente en silencio y libre de nalgas en su línea de visión, así que Remus vuelve a ponerse con el libro que ha dejado a medias en la playa.

Sirius está a su lado, abrazando una de sus piernas con las suyas. Mientras lee, sigue entrelazando sus dedos con el pelo azabache de Sirius, a pesar de que haga rato que se ha quedado dormido. Lo hace en intervalos idénticos, en una acción casi mecánica, hipnotizante, que se sincroniza con la respiración apaciguada del animago.

En un intento de acomodarse, en sueños, Sirius le da un manotazo al libro y se despierta.

—Deja el puñetero libro y duerme, que luego te irás cayendo de sueño por las esquinas y me pedirás volver a casa antes las dos. — Sirius habla todavía medio dormido, casi gruñendo.

—Oh, así que  _te_   _pediré_... Pensaba que no ibas a «arruinarte una noche en ese antro».

Sirius tarda en contestar, no sabe si está soñando o la conversación está ocurriendo de verdad y su subconsciente le acaba de traicionar.

—Y no lo haré — murmura — pero improvisaré otro numerito con Daniel si eso hace que te quedes... a leer.

Remus ríe, bajito pero divertido.

—Para una vez que me apetece salir... — masculla.

—¿Eh?

—Nada.

Retoma su lectura y las caricias en el pelo, que parece que consiguen amansar a Sirius, pero no volverle a hacer dormir. Nota como le está mirando fijamente, sabiendo que eso le desconcentra. Sirius le devuelve las caricias sobre el estómago, bajo la camiseta. Va trazando las cicatrices, recorriendo todo su pasado con las yemas de los dedos, que parecen tener memoria. El roce de Sirius llega a la cicatriz de la cadera, la más sensible, la que se alarga hasta pasada la goma de la ropa interior y que siempre le hace estremecerse. Suspira, incómodo, y Sirius retira su mano de inmediato. Abandona el libro en la mesilla y se levanta.

—¿Te vas?

Remus le sonríe con ternura y se inclina para posar los labios en los suyos, dejándole de nuevo con ganas de más. Coge la cajetilla de la mesilla de Sirius, que aprovecha y ocupa todo el ancho del colchón.

—Solo un cigarro.

Sirius le agarra de la camiseta y tira de él.

—Fumas como un carretero. — susurra, antes de tirar un poco más para besarle, esta vez como es debido.

Remus sale la terraza y se encuentra a Daniel escuchando música y trasteando con el móvil. Se sienta delante de él y se lleva a la boca el cigarrillo que acaba de encender. Se relaja al instante con la primera calada, que parece que le sabe a gloria. Le ofrece uno a Daniel, pero él lo rechaza señalando la bolsita de tabaco que descansa sobre de la mesa, junto a un mechero casi gastado. Se quita los auriculares y estira la espalda, antes de ponerse a liar. Mira a Remus, de reojo. 

—Qué, ¿has logrado convencer a Sirius de que ser metalero e ir a discotecas de reggaetón no es incompatible?

Remus chista.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños verías a Sirius accediendo a ir a un sitio así. Bueno, accediendo a algo que no ha propuesto él, en general.

—Pues creo que se lo pasaría bien, aunque no sea su rollo.

—A mí no hace falta que me lo jures. Intentar sacar a Sirius de su zona de confort es algo que suelo tomarme con calma.

Caen en un silencio que se hace incómodo. Daniel intenta, sin muchas ganas, encender el cigarro con el mechero. Una de las veces que su pulgar hace fuerza contra la piedra provoca que el mechero se le escape de las manos, pero consigue cogerlo al vuelo.

Remus empieza su segundo cigarrillo y le pasa la cajita de cerillas a Daniel.

—Te juro que normalmente se me da mejor, pero no entiendo estos inventos muggles.

—Por Merlín, Daniel, encenderte un cigarro con magia debería estar penado por el Ministerio. No es tan complicado.

—¡Pero es cómodo! — Remus pone los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta y repara en que Daniel baja la mirada, algo inquieto —. Oye... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro. 

—¿Te... ha molestado lo de antes, en la playa?

Remus se queda callado. Piensa en todo el rato que se ha pasado echándole miraditas al culo de Daniel mientras fingía leer poemas de Rosalía de Castro. Entorna los ojos cuando acerca la cerilla que acaba de encender al cigarro de Daniel, que prende con facilidad. 

—A qué te refieres con ¿«lo de antes»?

—Ya sabes, Sirius y yo. Solo estaba siguiéndole la corriente.

 _Ah,_   _lo de antes_. Remus deja escapar una risilla. Esto entra directo a la «antología de momentos incómodos patrocinados por Sirius Black, volumen trescientos setenta y cuatro». 

—Si tuviera que molestarme y ponerme celoso por cada vez que Sirius se pone de esta guisa, créeme que, para empezar, no lo habría dejado contigo.

Daniel se atraganta con el humo. Traga saliva y mira fijamente a la mesa, primero, y luego a Remus.

—Uh... Siempre había p-pensado que tú... y yo... que todo era... en plan, sabes... que no iba en serio.

Remus gesticula, confuso.

—¿De verdad creías que estaba contigo solo por darle...celos a Sirius? Me acabas de dejar a la altura del betún.

—Yo que sé, Remus. Tampoco es que hayamos hablado nunca de por qué acabamos. Simplemente, acabamos y ya. Y luego empezaste a salir con Sirius.

Tiene razón, y lo sabe. No tiene que pensarlo muy detenidamente para darse cuenta de que había sido muy egoísta. Estaba tan cegado con que su relación con Sirius hubiera tomado un rumbo radicalmente distinto, que no había sido capaz de parar y pensar en qué implicaba eso para Daniel. No sabe qué contestarle. Su cerebro procesa con avidez mientras da una larga calada al cigarro, la última.

—Creo que me he portado contigo peor de lo que creía. – concluye.

—No, tampoco es eso. Es solo que en su momento me sentí algo utilizado. Te lo digo de buenas y porque ha salido el tema, sin rencor ni nada. —responde Daniel tratando de relajar el ambiente.

—Agradezco que... lo hayas hecho. Con Sirius siempre ha sido todo muy intenso, y no siempre para bien. Digno de argumento de  _fan-fiction_  muy dramático. —juguetea con el mechero, haciéndolo dar vueltas sobre la mesa.

—Yo también me alegro de habértelo dicho, porque no sabes el peso que me acabo de quitar de encima. Pero... qué cojones es  _fan-fiction_.

Los dos ríen.

—Mejor olvida que acabo de hacer esa referencia. Mi punto es que sabe fatal que te sintieras así y que nunca lo hubiéramos aclarado. He estado colado hasta las trancas por Sirius posiblemente desde que le vi por primera vez y nunca tuve esperanzas de que me correspondiera. Pero un día pasó. Y que siempre me haya atraído Sirius, no quiere decir que... o sea, me gustas, me gustabas de verdad, Daniel. Iba en serio.

En los labios de Daniel se dibuja una sonrisa que le parece dulce y sincera.

—Está bien, Remus, no te hagas mala sangre por esto. Ahora estamos bien y eso es lo que importa. —ladea la cabeza—. Me importas, ¿sabes?

—Tú también me importas, Daniel. —Se miran a los ojos y callan. El silencio ha dejado de incomodarles —. Tú estuviste ahí para mí cuando ni siquiera podía hablar de ser gay con mis mejores amigos. Sabes, para mí fuiste ese lugar donde no era «Remus Lupin, tu compañero licántropo de confianza, con sus problemas de licántropo». Eras ese lugar en el que, por primera vez, podía ser solo Remus, alguien normal, con sus problemas normales... quien he ansiado ser toda mi vida. Y siento que siempre estaré en deuda contigo por permitírmelo.

—Eso ha sido... inesperadamente profundo. Pero no, por Merlín, no me debes absolutamente nada.

Remus consulta la hora en su teléfono y ve que tiene una llamada perdida.

—Y ya está, ya dejo de ser un  _intensito_. Peter reclama su actualización del diario de viaje.

Duda en si dejarlo ahí, aunque una vocecilla dentro de él dice que no quiere irse. Termina levantándose.

— Me alegra que seamos amigos. — dice Daniel, volviéndose a poner los auriculares. Remus quiere contestarle que él también se alegra de que sean amigos, pero se le adelanta—. Tú también me gustas.

Esas palabras hacen que Remus se quede clavado en el umbral de la puerta. Se lo acaba de soltar así, como si nada, mientras elige que canción va a escuchar. Vuelve a dudar en si quiere que ese sea el final de esta conversación. Respira hondo y deja que esa duda se escape, _ya tendré tiempo de cazarla en otra ocasión_.

*** 

Llama flojito a la puerta de James y Lily, que está entreabierta.

—¿Quién es? —dice Lily, en voz baja.

—Remus. Oye, voy a llamar a Peter, por si quieres hablar con él. Sirius está frito ¿James supongo que igual?

—La duda ofende. — Lily sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta con cuidado. Su larguísima cabellera pelirroja está recogida en una toalla y lleva puesto un conjunto (azul cielo con flores rosas) de top ombliguero y pantalón corto de tiro alto con vuelta.

—Qué guapa, Lily. —dice Remus, con una sonrisa afable. Ella deja escapar un gritito, le rodea con los brazos y le espachurra.

—Gracias, corazón. Venga, vamos a ver qué se cuenta el convaleciente.

Se sientan en el sofá y Remus inicia la videollamada. Gracias a la tecnología muggle, cada día podían hablar con él para contarle qué estaban haciendo o si había pasado algo interesante. No podían hacer que se curara más rápido, pero sí que este viaje pudiera ser tan suyo como de ellos.

Desde que acabaron de estudiar en Hogwarts, en el grupo todos habían empezado a moverse por ambientes no mágicos. A veces por pura comodidad, a veces por cambiar. Lo de tener que comunicarse con pergamino y lechuzas se hacía bola cuando podían comunicarse al instante.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo va todo por ahí? — Peter les recibe pálido, con una voz ronca y con una sonora tos de pecho.

—Ya veo que sigues bastante fastidiado. ¿Sigues teniendo mucha fiebre?—dice Remus, Lily saluda con la mano —. Por aquí todo bien, acabamos de venir de la playa.

—Qué envidia... Y sí, aunque nada que ver con la semana pasada, ya no suelo pasar de treinta y ocho. ¿Sirius y James por dónde andan?

—Reponiendo fuerzas para perrear toda la noche. —Lily dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sirius? ¿Perrear? — Peter ríe y vuelve a toser con fuerza.

—Bueno, estamos en ello — se apresura a decir Remus —. Tampoco le vamos a obligar.

—Hostia, Pete ¿cómo vas, tío? — pregunta Daniel, que justo acababa de entrar al salón, con los ceniceros en la mano. Los deja en la mesilla de café y se tumba con ellos en el sofá —. ¿Ya te has acabado todo el catálogo de _Netflix_ o todavía te queda para unas semanas?

—Ja, ja, qué gracioso. Pero, eh, una idea genial, Remus. Esto  _del Netflix_  es mucho más entretenido que escuchar partidos de quidditch en la radio. O que leer.

Los cuatro pasan un buen rato comentando y discutiendo la última temporada de  _BoJack Horseman_  y haciendo teorías sobre la segunda temporada de  _Stranger Things_. Remus siente por primera vez la mano de Daniel apoyada en su rodilla cuando todavía están hablando de  _BoJack_. No sabe si lo está haciendo a propósito o es un acto natural, sin más, pero Remus se tensa.

Se pone más y más tenso cada vez que las yemas de Daniel le rozan la piel. Cada vez que se apoya en su muslo con ambas manos, para incorporarse y ver mejor la pantalla. Sus miradas se encuentran, como por casualidad. La suya está casi seguro de que expresa absoluta confusión, pero la de Daniel es tranquilizadora. Tanto, que podría restarle importancia al mayor de sus problemas.

Cuando Remus piensa que no queda ninguna parte de su ser que pueda tensarse, Daniel apoya la cabeza en su regazo, mientras ríe de lo que explica Lily. Intenta no mirar hacia abajo, porque es consciente de que una vez lo haga no podrá escapar. Pero siente un impulso irresistible, que le aborrasca el sentido común y le pide que admire a Daniel. Que admire como las pecas se concentran en su nariz, ligeramente quemada, y en la parte de arriba de las mejillas. Que admire el brillo jugoso de su piel bronceada, besada por la arena y la sal, y los mechones rubios que le caen por la cara, aclarados por el sol.

Para cuando se da cuenta de que lleva mirándole fijamente más tiempo del que querría, Daniel se vuelve hacia él. Remus acaba hechizado y atrapado en él, justo lo que quería evitar. Pero si alguien , ahora mismo, en este instante, deshiciera el hechizo y partiera las cadenas... no querría irse. Hace un esfuerzo titánico por ser él quien rompe el contacto visual, pero antes se fija en un detalle que siempre había obviado: cuando sonríe se le marcan los hoyuelos.


End file.
